


In The Middle

by ShatterStars_01



Category: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin - Works, Markiplier RPF, Pewdiepie RPF, Sean McLoughlin RPF, Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pornstars, Threesome, audition, different universe, marksepticpie, smut warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11920230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatterStars_01/pseuds/ShatterStars_01
Summary: Jack is new to the porn business. Becoming a pornstar made him have to explore new things. One of those things is a gay threesome. Only thing is....the other people he's having sex is his best friends!?! This will be interesting...;)





	In The Middle

**Author's Note:**

> All of this will be in Jack's POV, btw. Hope you like it ;)

I just got this new job, well as a....pornstar. 

I've been doing this job for over 5 months now, and I've already have been doing some weird ass shit. And when I mean weird, I'm mean some pretty WEIRD ass shit.

I had to fuck a girl on a students desk as a teacher, which was really creepy. I had to eat honey outta of a vagina, since I was playing as chef....honestly, it didn't make any sense. I got fucked by a milf with a strap-on, don't even ask me. And I even had to pretend I was a baby for some babysitter chick to play with my dick, all the baby powder and diapers....I definitely tried to repress that memory.

But as much as I complain, it's been pretty fun. Like, don't get me wrong, I love my job! I get to explore and have different kinda of sex, and I get paid really well for it too.

I know people judge that kinda of stuff, and discriminate it, but it's not that bad. It's not dangerous, and it's not like you have to watch it. I can do whatever I want with my body, as long as it's safe and me and person having sex are comfortable. So what's wrong with that? I'm being pleasured, and I'm pleasuring someone else, and we're both fine. In my book, I'm okay of what I do and who I am.

But enough rambling, getting to my main situation, I've been ask to do well...a gay threesome. 

In my experience, I've only had sex with a man once in college and it didn't go that far. But other than that, it's pretty new to me.

I mean, I don't really care who I have sex with. I don't label my sexuality as anything. If I'm doing it with a woman, cool! If I'm doing it with a man, that's also cool!

The thing is, these men are....my best friends....

Mark, and Felix have been my best friends for a long ass time, and we've always been there for each other. But something I found out not to long ago was that they were pornstars. They've been in the porn industry for a few years now, and they are actually the ones who suggested me to trying it out. They made a lot of great points about it, and I agreed to check it out, and now it's my new job. 

The things is, I didn't know I would of end up having sex with them. 

I wasn't against it to be truthful with myself. Mark and Felix are both incredibly sexy men, and I know I can trust them. 

In the end, we all talked about it and we agreed to take the offer. I mean, why the fuck not? 

And now, here I am about to have sex with my two best friends......what have I've got myself into?

***

"So Sean, what made you start doing porn?" the director asked.

"Uh, Jack. Call me Jack," I told him.

"Okay, Jack," the director corrected himself," Jack, what made you start doing porn?"

"Well, these guys," I pointed at Mark and Felix," actually suggested to me. It sounded cool, so I check it out."

We were currently sitting on a white, leather couch, pointed towards the filming crew. Mark was sitting on my right, and Felix was on my left. Leaving me in the middle.

"Oh, really?" he said, surprised. "And now you will be having sex with them?"

I chuckled," Yup, it meets full circle."

"So, have you ever been in a threesome or even have sex with a man before?" he questioned me.

"I've never been in the threesome before," I stated.

"Well, that's gonna change," said Mark.

I laughed," Yeah. But I have had sex with a man, but only once. So, this is still pretty new to me."

The director finally said," Well, I'll stop asking questions, and let these two boys take over now."

I nodded, and immediately we began. 

Mark, and Felix both had more experience so they started right away. Which led to me being pampered by the both of them.

Felix grabbed my chin and pulled me into a kiss. I was hesitant at first, but gave in immediately. While we were doing that, Mark was rubbing me up down, until finally having his turn to make out with me.

I can admit, it was weird to be doing this with them. But GOD are they really good at what they do.

Both of the two worked together, and took my shirt off. Me, lifting my arms up to help out.

Felix attack my mouth again, but more aggressively this time. Adding tongue in the mix. Making teeth clash, and little sighs come out of us here and there.

Mark in the meantime, had began to massage and twist my nipples. Even sucking at them once in a while. 

Felix went down my neck going down, only to meet up with Mark. Which led to them making out. I held them close together, each of my hands landing behind their heads, watching them with lust. 

Once they pulled away from each other, they took a nipple each in their mouths and began to attack. They would tease with their tongues, flicking at it, and twisting the bud around with the tip of their tongues. Then they would suck on it like it was some type of pacifier, giving sweet kisses along the nip as well. 

I let a high moan out, signaling them that I was enjoying it. 

Not wanting to wait anymore, I pulled Mark off, and began to unbutton his shirt. Once opened, I reached out to touch his chest. Feeling his toned abs and stomach. Tracing his v-line with the pads of my thumbs. He smirked, as I led down to his pants. 

Felix took off his shirt feeling too clothed, and pulled my hips so that my ass was facing him on the couch. Having me on my hands and knees, it becoming easier for what he wanted to do to me and what I wanted to do to Mark. 

I unbuckled Mark's belt, and threw it on the ground in excitement. Unzipping his pants, he stood up to shimmy outta of them, and sat back down to let me continue. I palmed at Mark's manhood through the thin fabric, and he let out a soft groan. I started to mouth along the outline of Mark's dick, and began licking where his skin and boxers met. Finally, I pulled the boxer briefs down, and Mark's giant cock sprung out. I thirst for it, and took it in my mouth.

At the same time, Felix had worked at my jeans and took them completely off. He massaged my cheeks and spread them. Slowly he began to strip my boxers off, revealing a pale white ass. I lift my legs up, and he threw them across the room somewhere. He went back to my ass, and went for it. He took a giant lick up from the skin of my balls, to my pucker pink hole. 

I moaned out loud, and got off with a pop off Mark's dick. I pumped it at a fast pace, with my mouth shaped in a "O." 

Mark pulled me up giving me sloppy kisses, moaning along side me, while Felix ate out my ass. 

This went on for a while until we switched positions. 

***

Mark was currently pushing a buttplug into Felix ass. He was extremely focused, as Felix cried out curses. 

While they were doing that, I was stretching myself with a dildo. I pushed it in and out of me, teasing at first, until I settle on steady speed. I was also wearing a cock ring to stop me from cumming too soon.

I watched while I did this, and holy shit was I turned on. I wasn't expecting this to be so good, but it was fucking amazing. 

Pulling me outta of thought, Felix had screamed out," Oh fuck!"

Mark had turned on the vibrating, making Felix fall apart. He had began to tease him, by twisting the toy around inside of him. To make it even more pleasurable, he had took Felix's neglected dick into his mouth. 

Watching this, made me speed up, and I started to moan out loud to acknowledge my presence. 

"Mmmm, ah shit! Fuck, fuck, oh fuck yes!" I sinfully cursed out. "Oh yeah, ahh, please! Fuck me!!!"

This had caught both of their attentions, and they made their way over to me. 

Felix left the buttplug in, still vibrating and walked over to me. And Mark, grabbed the dildo from my hand, which was inside me, and discarded it.

"You won't being needing this," he said in a deep voice, which drove me crazy. "You don't need a toy, but a real veiny, huge cock."

I whimpered, and nodded," Oh please, yes!"

I was put into doggy position, and Mark had slapped his dick against my ass. He rubbed in along the crack until he found my hole. He circled it, barely applying any pressure, until pushing past the muscle and entering inside me. 

I cried out," Fuck, you're so big!"

Mark growled and began thrusting at a delicious speed.

Felix feeling left out, grabbed my face and pointed it at his dick," Open up, sweetheart."

I obeyed and let Felix fuck my mouth. He groaned immediately, as his dick vibrated from my moans. 

I had popped off as I shouted when Mark found my prostate, and began to slam into that. 

I pumped at Felix's throbbing cock with a sloppy hand, as I was pounded by Mark repeatedly in that spot. Each time, I would cry out with a moan or curse.

Holy shit, this was fucking incredible! The pleasure was so vast, and all three of us were enjoying this to the max.

Suddenly, releasage, was soon to happen starting with Felix. I was shoved with dick in my mouth, as Felix bucked his cock into my mouth with need. He had released into my mouth, getting jizz all around my mouth, and on the couch. He pulled on my hair begging me to swallow, and I swallowed all, as he came down from his high.

Next, was Mark, who's thrust had lost their rhythm. Now they were looking for one thing. As Mark finally gave out, he jerked one final time and had come deep inside me. He held on tight on my hips, and spilled every ounce of semen inside of me. When he pulled out, cum had leaked outta of my ass, running along my thighs.

Finally, it was my turn, but we had changed positions one final time. I was sitting on the couch legs spread out, with Felix and Mark butt naked on their knees, mouths agape wide open with their tongues hanging out. I pulled the cock ring off in a hurry, and began to pump my throbbing needy cock. It didn't take long, since my dick was so neglected, and I had cum all over Mark's and Felix's faces. Cum was running down Mark's nose, and was even caught in his eye. While Felix had got most of it in his mouth and around it. They both kiss, lick, and suck off of what was left. 

I then pulled them toward me, and passionately kissed them. Even all three of us, trying to kiss each other at the same time. 

We sat back down on the couch, facing the camera and director. 

He simply asked," So how was that, Jack?"

I smiled," First of all, really fucking amazing! And two I need to do that more often."

We all laughed, at my answer. And then they had finished recording.

Man, I fucking love my job!

~THE END~

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, but not sorry XD ;-;
> 
> If your wonder this, yes the title is based off one of Dodie Clark's new song "In The Middle." I felt like it fit the story.
> 
> Well, I hope you enjoyed this weird ass story. Also feel free to leave a comment, please :D


End file.
